The Master of Death: Anagnorisis
by Merula Aeolus
Summary: Slash. Threesome. AU travel – crossover. OOC. OC s . When the fabrics of reality are altered by a mistake, a balance must be made, this is the inherit flaw of all universes – balance is everything. Harry Potter finds himself torn from his reality. Hiatus
1. Prologue: The Architects

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter Series or the Sherlock Holmes Series. They belong to their creators and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** Slash (Homosexual Romance), Het (Heterosexual Romance), Mild Sexual Content (Homosexual Intercourse, Heterosexual Intercourse, Threesomes and more), Violence (blood and some gore), Adult language (Sexual and Expletives), Alternative Universe-non-canon events (AU), Out of Character (OOC), Original Characters (OC), Changes to lineages, appearance, history and abilities, and Character bashing

**Main Pairing:** Sherlock Homes/John Watson/Hadrian Ryder (HP)

**Side Pairings: **Ron Weasley/Susan Bones, Viktor Krum/Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy/Daphne Greengrass, Sir Raymond Lancshire (OMC)/Ginny Weasley, Charlie Weasley/Oliver Wood, Percy Weasley/Penelope Clearwater, Fred Weasley/Katie Bell, George Weasley/Angelina Johnson, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Kingsley Shaklebolt/Fleur Delacour

**Genres:** Adventure/Drama/Mystery/Suspense/Romance/Horror/Angst

**Summary: **Slash. Threesome. AU travel – crossover. OOC. OC(s). When the fabrics of reality are altered by a mistake, a balance must be made, this is the inherit flaw of all universes – balance is everything. Harry Potter finds himself torn from his reality and he strangely approves.

"Blah" – Speaking / _Blah_ – Thinking-Visions-Flashbacks / _**"Blah"**_ – Parseltongue / **"Blah"** – Grim-tongue / _"Blah"_ – Elfish / **[Blah]** – Beast Speak

* * *

><p><strong>The Master of Death: Anagnorisis<strong>

_Written by Merula Aeolus_

Beta'ed by (?)

**Prologue:** The Architects

* * *

><p><strong>Universe 201912149505<strong>

Harry James Potter decided that fate was a sadistic bitch.

Lord Voldemort had been defeated in battle by Harry when he was only sixteen years old, but only months later, Harry was dragged kicking and screaming into another war. This one off continent, in China. He cursed the day he had chosen to enroll as an Auror. The war against the Dark Lady Zia lasted three years and he wasn't shitting you when he said that Zia packed on mean punch. Of course, this was as she was dragged kicking and screaming into Nurmengard prison. Of course it was all over the papers the next morning.

He, once again, went through all the ceremonies and was named, Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell, the boy-who-lived, the chosen one, the Man-who-prevailed, the defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort and the Dark Lady Zia, Master of the Deathly Hollows, and Outrageously Powerful Internationally Recognized High Mage. He was rewarded handsomely, and it wasn't so bad that while abroad he had learned quite a few useful spells and types of older, arcane Magic.

However, what pissed him off, no what made him enraged were Ginny and the rest of the living Weasleys, all eight of them. Well Fred, George and Charlie hadn't earned his ire and Bill was dead, so that actually made five. Anyway, back to topic, Ginny his fiancé, who he had trusted, loved and cared for had broken their engagement off and married someone else, while stealing from his family inheritance. For crying out loud, the bitch had even moved into one of his properties and when kicked her out on her sorry behind she was wailing and bitching about how she deserved everything. Had she not been heavily pregnant, Harry would've hexed her stupid. That didn't stop Harry from doing that to her snotty husband.

Only days later, Ronald Weasley, who unbeknownst to Harry had been removed from the Auror's program for assault and incompetence, came to his manor demanding that he hand over his inheritance and properties as stated in article 450298 to his former fiancé. Harry scoffed and said point blank that he knew what that article meant and that if his fiancé was indeed a black-footed pig, then yes he would need to give all properties pay to pay for the feed, as black-footed pigs were endangered animals. And what the fuck was Ronald thinking trying to force him to relinquish his vaults with a law on Animal Rights. What was he and Hermione thinking?

Well, it turned out Ron had divorced Hermione a few months after he was forced from the Auror program, while she was three months pregnant, to marry into the political world. Susan Bones became the reluctant breeder-oops-trophy wife for Ron. The woman was now well along with their fourth child in three years. Her swollen angles and blistered feet made Harry pity her as Ronald dragged the poor woman around from political gathering to the next and criticized her every move.

Hermione had been so devastated, she had miscarried the baby in the third trimester. Viktor Krum married her only a year ago.

Percy was well Percy and he and Harry never did get along. Molly he decided was vindictive when she didn't get her way – which seemed to involve her and Harry's money. Arthur was too weak willed to stop his wife's scandalous rampage and for that Harry would not forgive him. The rumors that older bitch spread were bad enough, but the many lawsuits and howlers he had gotten had topped it off at royally pissed. The worst had been the Howler he had gotten from Remus, who hadn't put together the facts and went along with Mrs. Weasley's let's-howl-at-Harry. Harry had the Lupins taken off the family accounts, but left Tonks the small Black account his godfather had willed to her. At this point Remus and Harry weren't talking. Remus wouldn't admit he was wrong even though he realized it and Harry couldn't forget.

The twins and Charlie tended to avoid him as to not cause discord within their family and the twins had bought him out of their company. He could understand their motive and couldn't hold it against them. So his only loyal and reliable friends were Luna and Neville, who were married and now lived in Wales, running a large and successful Herbology business. Hermione was living in Bulgaria, so Harry didn't see her often enough to continue to call her his best friend, that duty fell to the Longbottoms.

Having taken so much crap from… well everyone, Harry left the Aurors. He was surprised to be immediately recruited into the International Unspeakables' department. He wasn't studious or unique, so he was confused as to why the hell they wanted him. Turns out he was a lot smarter than he gave himself credit for. The Dursleys had beaten an instinctual behavior pattern into him, he should never excel in anything, and instead he should hide it, unless it involved his survival. It was so subconscious that Harry hadn't been aware of the massive amount of knowledge he had acquired, at Hogwarts, in the wars and just by being around others. He had a photographic memory, was extremely innovated and had a massive IQ that dwarfed even Hermione's, not that he was about to tell that to the poor woman.

The Unspeakables had picked him apart, his every reaction and action, emotion, and thought and then put him together again, new, whole and changed. He soon found himself immerse in the study of magic, of creating things and of everything and anything, but he wasn't happy. Well he was happier as an Unspeakable and with Neville and Luna, but the world as a whole had become something he couldn't connect with.

* * *

><p><strong>Universe 201912149506<strong>

Little Tobias Thistle, an orphan was born on a cold winter day during the year of 1865. He was a horribly ordinary looking boy with not so much as an endearing quality to prospective parents. So Tobias grew up lifting wallets and sacking small, older homes to feed his starving belly. It was on one of his loops of the streets during the year of 1881, that Tobias met a sorrowful end. Problem was he wasn't meant to die and so balance was required.

* * *

><p>When the fabrics of reality are altered by a mistake, a balance must be made, this is the inherit flaw of all universes – balance is everything. So the creators or the Architects all got together and hemmed and hawed. And finally decided on their sacrificial goat.<p>

It was probably their best choice for both the goat and the Architects. The goat, or Harry was a little too happy to be thrown into the mess. You see being the master of the deathly hollows, or the master of death made him a element of the Architect's more unique design or rather Oh Shit time to use back-up-plan-number-2605. Somewhere, somehow Sirius Black was laughing his ass off. Harry Potter's soul was transferred into the body of Hadrian Rider. And that was the end of Harry Potter and Tobias Thistle, but the unique beginning to a series of events in which Hadrian Ryder plays a large and rather interesting role. Yes, definitely interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>


	2. Request

**A Request by Merula Aeolus**

**One** – I am opening my own Adult Fan Fiction Website to host my stories, illustrations and fan fiction manga in 2016. That being said – be prepared, I may just ask you if you'd like to post your stories or illustrations there too, or if I can turn your fan fiction story into a fan fiction manga. You can also ask to be evaluated for my website – the method is below along with writing advice… I am accepting Slash, Het and Gen writers.

**Two **– I am putting all my stories on Hiatus, effective immediately. I will continue all of them, so do not ask to adopt them. They will be edited and placed on my website without any censorship, which I usually use on this website. However, I am requesting that a number of Adult Readers and Adult Beta(s) Teams, contact me – I need individuals to bounce ideas off of, to work out plot holes and to give me inspiration. I need a team of beta around late July 2015 to begin editing chapters – yes, a team, I have a lot of stories I plan to write and don't want to overwhelm a single beta. I will add my collective list of plots' titles I have below. I of course will give you all credit.

**Three **– If you've got a suggestion contact me. A friend suggested that I allow a fan fiction writer to create a progress newsletter for me and my works? Anyone interested? I would allow it to have sneak-peaks at my work monthly and also summaries of my stories.

**You can find my email in my profile** – contact me as a volunteer or to receive a newsletter, if wanted.

What I need from a **beta** is mostly technical – grammar, spelling, punctuation and tenses. Please help!

* * *

><p>To <strong>the guest<strong> who commented that this note might be inappropriate to this site - I have contacted the owners and moderators on numerous occasions to ask if they would partner with me to create an adult website for fan fiction writers. I gave them a whole list of pros and cons as to why they should work with me. Sadly, they didn't even deem a response to me, which has lowered my opinion of them dramatically. I may be wrong, but last I checked, it was notes interrupting the story which were banned.

**Additionally,** I wished you would've contacted me through a private message. I don't swear or insult people as long as you're respectful and when a solution can not be found, I say "We can agree to disagree". If you feel it is necessary to report this note, then feel free to. Maybe then the moderators will pay attention to my offer - although it has come to a point where I prefer to work directly with fan fiction writers opposed to this site's owners...

* * *

><p><strong>Fan Fiction Website Writers and Illustrators<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Qualification Process –<strong>

A) You must be an adult (18+ yrs. old)

B) You must submit a One-Shot that you have written (Writers) – via email or Three pieces of original Art (Artists)

C) You must already have a Beta (Writer)

D) Fill out the Form below in an Email

**Email Subject** – "Fan Fiction Writer Qualification Request" or "Fan Fiction Illustrator Qualification Request"

**Name or Penname:**

**Contact Info** (Preferences):

**Current Age:**

**Fandom(s) **(which you write/Draw):

**Type of Pairings** (Het or Slash or Gen):  
><strong>Story Genres<strong> (you are comfortable with):

**Summary **(Of your One-Shot) (Writer):

**Description** (Of your art) (Illustrator):

**Approved Materials** (Writer and Illustrator) (Things you will write/read/draw):

**Disapproved Material** (Writer and Illustrator) (Things you won't write/read/draw):

**Why do you want to work on with me/this website? :**

**Small Bio **(optional):

**Add an attachment in Word Document/Jpeg or Notepad. Or use a google document and share the link.**

**You can request to see the Format, I will be using for our future website in its shop and my plans for the Menu… **I need a new laptop, as soon as I purchase one I will be downloading the website format ($48). I don't want to transfer files once I get my new one.

* * *

><p><strong>Benefits for Artists<strong>

* * *

><p>For Artists, by volunteering your skills illustrating stories you may have one of two options – the website will feature a store for original art (not fan art) on which you can put up your art for sale and link your art to profile either on deviant art or on Amazon. Or you can do it for publicity for your own website, which I will link to mine.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TIPS for Writing<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Character Development <strong>– try not to speed through the story, develop the characters whether interactions between allies, friends and enemies or their own self-doubts and memories. When using character development set up a character profile and involve detailed information about your character's personalities. Don't go with the flow, stand out! Remember, make a character one no one will forget – Ex: for those who have watched House Md., Dr. Gregory House was a snarky asshole, but you'll always remember him. Don't write your typical all-around American hero unless you intend to poke fun at him or her. Make them unique. Make them coarse or flirtatious, rugged, roguish or any number of qualities that make them more human – thus giving the readers the ability to relate to your characters and full enjoy them. I recommend including thoughts for your characters in italics to give them depth.

**Character Accents **– If your character has an accent and you want to mimic it in your writing, try renting an Audio Book, Full Dramatization with a cast from the Author's native country from your local library. EX: for a British accent, I borrowed "The Old Curiosity Shop" by Charles Dickens which was done in full dramatization.

**Speed of the Developing Story** – Slow down. A fast paced story might hold the attention of readers for a little while, but if you develop the story slowly – not a day in four chapters, but maybe one chapter, if you want – the reader will become more enthralled. Try writing in present tense, it noticeable pulls in the reader

**Weave the story** – Don't focus solely on one Genre like Romance or Adventure. Involve all kinds of plotlines. In one of my stories I am writing from three very different worlds – Magical World, Ninja World and the Muggle World, each have their own theme and story, but they will combine and intertwine further along in the series. I have always wondered why, when sending Harry into the past during the Captain America film era, the author doesn't have Harry infiltrate Grindelwald's ranks to help bring down the cooperative efforts between Red Skull and Grindelwald.

**Fan Fiction Traps** – A lot of Authors fall into the rut of fan fiction themes like Severitus (Snape and Lily are Harry's parents). Sure that's great and all, but what if Severus takes Harry in as his son and under disguise both spy on Voldemort, while Neville is the-boy-who-lived? I am not say don't use them – just get creative! Innovation and Creativity, I really admire.

**Don't tell us, convince us **– Don't tell your readers a character is very smart and clever. Show us how they are smart and clever. After all the old adage is actions speak louder than words. Furthermore, don't skip out by just say, oh Peter got an A+ on his test? Maybe Peter Parker created a complex strategy that completely surprises your audience to defeat a super villain and no knew he did it until the very end?

**Long Chapters Vs Short Chapters **– it is my opinion that if you're going to update quickly, most likely weekly, chapters can be shorter (5,000+ words), but if you're going to update once a month or every other month make the chapter significantly longer (15,000-25,000+ words). I personally prefer longer chapters and frequent updates, but I know there is real life and that is unrealistic to expect of someone.

* * *

><p><strong>Merula Aeolus's Future Fan Fiction Stories<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>All Stories are Slash-Yaoi or Gen, unless otherwise noted –<em>**** Merula Aeolus**

**Stories must be illustrated fully and are meant for Adults.**

**Crossovers – **The Prince of Crows Series (HP/Naruto) **ǀ** Bambino (HP/KHR) **ǀ** The Wind Whistler Series (HP/POTC) **ǀ** The Sorcerer of the Celestial Sky (HP/Fairy Tail) **ǀ** Madam Sullivan's Apprentice (HP/Howl's Moving Castle) **ǀ** Blood Moon (Trinity Blood/HP) **ǀ **Midnight Crossing Series (Supernatural/HP) **ǀ **The Exorcist Curse (D. Gray-Man/HP) **ǀ **Dark Souls (Ghost Hunt/HP) **ǀ **Saint Anne's Child (Underworld/HP) **ǀ **Dark and Deadly (Resident Evil/HP – Adult) **ǀ **Nothing Caged (Riddick/HP) **ǀ **Man or Beast (Attack on Titan/HP) **ǀ **Demon's Lover (Twilight/HP) **ǀ **Cursed Immortal (Hakkenden: Eight Dogs of the East/HP) **ǀ **The Urban Legend Series (HP/Vampire Hunter D) **ǀ **Hell's Precious Children (HP/Hellsing) **ǀ **Strange Afterlife (Naruto/Bleach) **ǀ **The Sorcerer of Wutia (HP/FF7) **ǀ **Child of the Storm (Naruto/HP) **ǀ **The Wind's Lullaby (Naruto/HP) **ǀ **The Dark Historian Series (Multiple Crossovers) **ǀ **The Guardians of Crux Academy (Multiple Crossovers) **ǀ **Master of Death: The God Reincarnated (Kamigami no Asobi/HP) **ǀ** Kiss of Death (Vampire Knight/HP) **ǀ **The Ranger (LotR/Hobbit/HP) **ǀ **Whispers of the Night (Naruto/Bleach) (Het) **ǀ **The Servant to the Stone (HP/FMA) **ǀ** Child of the Wild (HP/Immortals Series) **ǀ** The Chronicles of John Constantine (HP/Constantine) **ǀ **The Erebus Awakening Series (HP/Fate; Stay Night and Fate; Zero) **ǀ **The Brothers by Blood and Pain Series (HP/Zetman) **ǀ **The Isle of the Forgotten Series (Arrow/HP) **ǀ** The Frost Fire Series (Rise of the Guardians/HP) **ǀ **The Shades of Heaven Series (The Shadow Hunters/HP) **ǀ **The Lords' Triumvirate (HP/Merlin) **ǀ **The Shigure Kintoki Series (Katekyo Hitman Reborn/Harry Potter) **ǀ **The Rogue Warriors Series (HP/Chronicles of Narnia)** ǀ **The Magician (HP/X-Men) **ǀ **The Moonlight Dragon Chronicles (HP/The Vampire Dairies) **ǀ **Nightmares and Daydreams (HP/Black Butler) **ǀ **The Darker Marvel Universe Series (HP/Marvel) **ǀ **Blue Hell Fire (HP/Supernatural) **ǀ **SHIELD: Dimension Traveler Protocol Rewritten (Marvel Universe) **ǀ **The Dark Illusionist Series (Katekyo Hitman Reborn/HP) **ǀ **The Shinigami King: Chaos Within (HP/Bleach) **ǀ**

**Harry Potter** – The Grim Bones Series **ǀ **Assassin: Hell's Gate **ǀ **Assassin: Heaven's Shadows **ǀ **Assassin: Dominus de Seraphim** ǀ **Blood Historian **ǀ **Scholar of Magic (Het) **ǀ **The Dark Phoenix Series **ǀ **The Prince of Shadows Series **ǀ **The Clockwork Magic Series **ǀ **The Elemental Mage Series **ǀ**

**Fate/Stay Night [Unlimited Blade Works] – **The Scarlet Archer Series **ǀ**

**Brothers' Conflict – **The Chronicles of a Twisted Romance Series **ǀ **That Girl's got Attitude **ǀ**

**The Fifth Element – **Element 5: Creation **ǀ **Element 5: War **ǀ **Element 5: Love and Passion – All Het **ǀ**

**The Immortal Series – **Tale of the Shadow **ǀ **The Whispering Hollows Series** ǀ**

**Chronicles of Narnia – **The Symphony of Shadows Series **ǀ **The Golden Lion **ǀ **The White Witch: Frozen Tears **ǀ**

**Dresden Files – **Dresden: The Chaos Effect **ǀ **Dresden: Noir et Blanc **ǀ **Dresden: The Giovanni Sequence **ǀ**

**The Dark is Rising Sequence – **Sorcerers' Battle: Silver Blood **ǀ **Sorcerers' Battle: Dark Paths **ǀ **Sorcerers' Battle: Blood Fever **ǀ **Sorcerers' Battle: Red Moon **ǀ **Sorcerers' Battle: The Dark Circle **ǀ**

**Queen's Thief Series – **Gen: The Lord Thief **ǀ **Gen: A Rogue Thief **ǀ **Gen: The King of Thieves **ǀ**

**X-Men – **The Shadow Mutation Series **ǀ **Silver Moon Rising (Het) **ǀ **Clouds Rising: Days of Future Past **ǀ **Clouds Rising: The Tides of Time **ǀ **Clouds Rising: Fall with Dignity **ǀ **The Chronicles of Mutations and Man Series **ǀ **The Kingdom of Aurelius Series **ǀ**

**Labyrinth - **The Goblin King: Memories of Innocence **ǀ **The Goblin King: Keeper of Secrets **ǀ **The Goblins' Exile **ǀ**

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles – **Seraphim: Journey through the Dark **ǀ **Seraphim: Chaotic Revelations **ǀ **Seraphim: Dawn of a New Adventure **ǀ **Seraphim: Ascension **ǀ **

**Alice in Wonderland – **Alice in Scarlet: A Dark Journey **ǀ **Alice in Scarlet: A Dark Romance **ǀ** Alice in Scarlet: Fickle Fate **ǀ **Alice in Scarlet: History Repeat – All Het

**Merlin – **Merlin: the Druid's Ward **ǀ **Merlin: Of Camelot **ǀ **Merlin: King's Lover **ǀ **Shattered Fate **ǀ**

**Charmed – **We Three Witches: Sisters of Magic **ǀ **We Three Witches: Dark Secrets **ǀ **We Three Witches: Coven **ǀ**

**Heroes –** Skylar: Madman's Quest **ǀ **Skylar: The Dark Hero **ǀ **Skylar: Clockwork Hero **ǀ **Skylar: Existence **ǀ**

**Project K – **The Chronicles of Shiro: Kings' Embrace **ǀ **The Chronicles of Shiro: King of Hearts **ǀ**

**Yu-Gi-Oh – **Burning Desires: Lock and Key **ǀ **Burning Desires: The Abyss Broken **ǀ** Golden Tide **ǀ**

**07 Ghost – **Temptation's Embrace **ǀ **07 Ghost: Winding Roads **ǀ **07 Ghost: Past Repeat **ǀ **07 Ghost: Forbidden Love **ǀ**

**The Irregular at Magic High School – **Fortune's damned **ǀ **The Art of Omission Series **ǀ**

**Black Blood Brothers** – Blood Bound: Across the Ocean **ǀ **Blood Bound: Soul and Spirit **ǀ **

**No Game, No Life** – Fate's Favorite **ǀ **The King's Game **ǀ**

**Black Bullet – **Roulette: Chance of Fate **ǀ **Roulette: Comrades in Arms **ǀ **Roulette: The Final Battle **ǀ**

**Hikaru no Go** – Remnants of Time **ǀ **Kiss me Deadly **ǀ**

**D. Gray-Man **– Strange Fate of an Exorcist **ǀ **Haunting Lullaby **ǀ **Beyond his Reflection **ǀ**

**Naruto** – The Will of Fire Series **ǀ **Lone Wolf (Het) **ǀ **This Final Sacrifice **ǀ**

**Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan – **Yoru no Shingai **ǀ **Twilight Child **ǀ **

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn **– Architectures of Reality Series **ǀ **Architects of Time **ǀ **Prophesized Darkness **ǀ**

**Tokyo Ravens **– The Spirit of the Raven **ǀ** A Raven's Lament **ǀ **Spirit Disaster: Beginning **ǀ **Spirit Disaster: Rewritten **ǀ** Spirit Disaster: Reincarnation **ǀ **Spirit Disaster: Dark Stranger **ǀ**

**Tokyo Majin – **The Golden Dragon **ǀ **Spirits of the Abyss **ǀ **Dark Deceit **ǀ**

**Magi** – The Fourth Magi: Solomon's Promise **ǀ **The Fourth Magi: Solomon's Quest **ǀ **The Fourth Magi: Solomon's Curse **ǀ** The Fourth Magi: Solomon's Heart **ǀ**

**Nabari no Ou – **Ninja Battle: Skyscraper of Dreams **ǀ **Ninja Battle: Mechanical Heart **ǀ **Ninja Battle: The Secret Technique **ǀ **Ninja Battle: A Different War **ǀ**

**Blassreiter – **The Machine and I: Consciousness **ǀ **The Machine and I: Amalgamation **ǀ **The Machine and I: Savior **ǀ**

**Dark Angel** – The Dark Angel's Triumph **ǀ** Chimaera's Call **ǀ**

**Soul Eater** – By the Red Lantern's Light (Het) **ǀ **Child of the Stars **ǀ**

**Trinity Blood** – A Different Salvation **ǀ **The Children of Destruction **ǀ **Night Road: Fate's Direction

**Shikabane-Hime** – Death's Children **ǀ **Shikabane-Kage **ǀ**

**Legend of the Legendary Heroes – **Of Saints and Shadows **ǀ **Masquerade of Demons **ǀ**

**Twilight – **Masquerade (Het) **ǀ **Travels of the Immortal Monster **ǀ**

**The Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero – **The Winter of Bloodied Thorns Series **ǀ **The Night's Song **ǀ**

**Bleach – **A Twist of Time **ǀ **The Kingdom of Atlantis Chronicles **ǀ**

**Blue Exorcist** – The Sons of the Morning Star **ǀ **Blue Flames of the Demon **ǀ**

**Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood** – The Black Serpent **ǀ **The Sacred Child of Ishval **ǀ **Alchemy of Xing **ǀ**

**Attack on Titan – **Wishful Thinking? **ǀ **Through the Looking Glass **ǀ**

**Darker than Black – **Black Reaper: Lightning Child **ǀ **Black Reaper: Son of Fate **ǀ **Binding Flames **ǀ**

**Unbreakable Machine Doll – **Akabane Chronicles: The Lost Son **ǀ **Akabane Chronicles: Rise of Magnus **ǀ **Akabane Chronicles: Forbidden Heartache **ǀ **Akabane Chronicles: Twisted Souls **ǀ**

**Hakkenden: Eight Dogs of the East – **The Broken Fates Series** ǀ **Danse Macabre: Birth of the Hell Hounds **ǀ **Danse Macabre: Angel of the Night **ǀ **Danse Macabre: A Summoner of Spirits **ǀ**

**Kuroko no Basketball – **The Lapis Lazuli Figurine **ǀ **Firelight **ǀ**

**Final Fantasy VII – **The Living Legends Series **ǀ **Memories of Ghosts Series **ǀ **Traversing Time and Space **ǀ**

**Code Geass** – A Love through Time **ǀ **My Beloved Immortal **ǀ **A Change in the Tempo **ǀ **The Clockwork of Fate **ǀ**


End file.
